


A touch of lips

by LaraDarkness



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Christmas Decorations, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, but they got the spirit :D, no beta we die like whoever dies on the destival tday, they a lil dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraDarkness/pseuds/LaraDarkness
Summary: Fundy drags Punz to help him with decorating New L'Manberg
Relationships: Floris | Fundy/Luke | Punz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	A touch of lips

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be 1k long just bc i needed Fundz content but uh...this happened.  
> I am also too lazy to proofread this shit so i'm trusting grammarly entirely

„It sure is snowing a lot lately, huh.“ The blond murmured, looking around New L'Manberg.

The houses were covered in snow, christmas lights loosely hanging here and there.  
The lake and water beneath L'Manberg frozen and smoothened, creating a pretty good ice skating rink.

Logically, Punz shouldn't even be here, seeing as he was an ally of the biggest enemy of the country, but Fundy grabbed him in the spider farm, after asking if he was free and then complaining about Ranboo ditching him.

Apparently, they had been planning a Christmas festival to which both he and Dream were invited to and Fundy needed help with the decorations and stuff.  
The blond wasn't sure if he was the right one to help with that, but he decided to go along with the fox hybrid. It's not like he had something else to do anyway.  
Plus the pout Fundy gave him was absolutely adorable, how could he not agree?

„It is!“ The fox hybrid beside him exclaimed enthusiastically, tail gently swaying from side to side.  
His usual ginger hair and fur with silver strands has turned blueish white due to the cold season and Punz didn't even know Fundy could do that. It seemed like a lot of people didn't.

_„Hey Q, I just wanted to ask-“ His words were cut off when Quackity screeched and clumsily pointed a sword at him. Fundy yelped, backing up slightly._  
_„Whoa whoa, calm down-“_  
_„Who the fuck are you?“ The duck hybrid's eyes were blown wide as he eyed the white fur and as a fellow hybrid, he should probably know that some change color with certain seasons, but his brain was too tired to explain that to him._  
_„Pretty sure that's Fundy, are you okay, Big Q?“ George chuckled, lowering the hand that was still gripping the sword tightly._  
_„Oh I always forget you can do that!“ Sapnap ran to them, draping a hand over his fiancé's shoulder, „It's dope.“_  
_Fundy laughed, nervously glancing at the weapon that was now lowered enough to not harm him in any serious way. „Thanks, Sap. Anyway, so I wanted to talk about something with you, Q.“_

Admittedly, Punz didn't spend enough time with the fox to remember the fact his fur changes color, so it isn't that surprising.

„What do you need help with?“ The blond asked, raising his head to look at the nation once again, the soft crunching sound of his footsteps stopping.

„I need to hang the lights a bit better. And get them on every house. Oh and mistletoes! I heard Karl complaining about 'barely getting kissies from his fiancés'.“  
The fox hybrid said, voice dripping with fake sadness.  
Punz chuckled, rolling his eyes.  
That sounded awfully like something Sapnap would whine about when he got little to no attention.

„You'd think that with _two_ boyfriends he'd get more than enough.“  
Fundy nodded, lips tugging up into a bright grin as he looked Punz in the eyes before he turned around and continued to walk.

„I tried to hang some lights there, as you can see. But the snow is slippery and, well.“ He scratched his neck in obvious embarrassment as he let out a quiet laugh.  
„So you want _me_ to go up there and fall?“  
Fundy sputtered, breathless laughter falling out of him as his hands flew up in a protective manner.  
„No no, I trust you to not fall when you hang up the lights. Or you can just watch out for me. Slipping on the snow and falling from the roof really isn't comfortable.“ 

Punz nodded, eyeing the house that had the most lights on it- he thinks it belongs to Phil even though the man hasn't been in L'Manberg for a while.  
He heard the older blond escaped from his house arrest and ran to Techno, so he doesn't get why his house is the most decorated now. He doesn't question it though, noticing the mournful look in the brown eyes. 

„So what goes first? The lights?“  
Fundy nods, excited, running to his own house, returning with tangled colorful lights in his hands, choosing his every next step carefully, not wanting to slip and ruin his body more than it already was.

Punz would've taken some but it seems that untangling them will take a long _long_ time.

It, in fact, took a lot longer than the blond thought it would. The fox's tail got caught in the lights at some point too, making Fundy whine and growl at the colorful thing when Punz tried to pull it off, taking some of the white hair with it, causing Fundy's ears to droop slightly, the fox hybrid pouting as he petted his tail softly.

„Okay, I'm gonna get on the roof again because I already know how to do things. And I'm totally not gonna slip.“ Fundy stopped, turning around to look at the mercenary, winking, „But in case I do, I have you to catch me.“  
And just like that, he was gone, enderperling on the roof, which, in Punz's humble opinion, was not a good idea, considering how slippery the surface was.  
Surprisingly enough, Fundy barely stumbles before he straightens up and starts to fix the lights he hung there before. 

Slowly they moved to the last house of New L'Manberg, one that belonged to Fundy (and Quackity? Punz didn't wanna ask how this happened).  
The blond didn't really do much; he was mostly making sure Fundy was still standing and giving him more and more lights. 

„Okay, that should be fine.“ Fundy smiled pridefully, throwing the rest of the lights into his house through the window.  
„What do you think?“  
Punz looked at the lights for a few seconds, opening his mouth to respond and that was apparently enough time for Fundy's footing to slip off and the fox fell off the roof.

The blond's legs moved automatically, hands dropping his trident that he held close the whole time as he reached out to catch the hybrid.  
He let out an _oof_ as the boy landed in his arms, extremely glad that his shoes rarely slipped on anything. 

Fundy's eyes were snapped shut, mouth pressed into a thin line, ears flattened to his head.  
„Wow you have that little faith in me?“ Punz grinned, holding the fox in his arms tighter, as his ears twitched up and his eyes peeked open before fully opening, his mind processing that he wasn't on the cold hard ground. 

Fundy's ears perked at the chuckle the blond let out as he watched him, making the younger look up at him.  
„Oh.“ The fox hybrid's ears twitched slightly again, tail moving gently from side to side as he stared into the deep dark blue eyes.  
They reminded him of the same color the dark sea has, but unlike the deep water, they made him feel safe.  
_Which wasn't probably the best thing since this was an ally of the person Quackity wanted to execute-_

Fundy let out a yelp as that realization ran through his body, moving around so Punz dropped him.  
_The confusion that filled the pretty eyes made him feel bad but he can't fall harder than he already has-_

„I- uh, yeah! Thanks, I forgot you could do that. Not like I ever saw you do it or something, but- yea.“ He quickly bent over, picking the fallen trident up from the wet snow, pushing it into Punz's arms.  
„The lights look great! Now we just need to add mistletoe, like, everywhere. Especially to the kissing booth, Karl sure will be glad for that one.“ The fox continued rambling as he stumbled into his house once again, looking for the green plant. 

The blond blinked once, twice, before he looked down at his trident that was in his hold where Fundy used to be just a few seconds ago.  
_What the hell was that?_

Once the hybrid returned, they started hanging mistletoes at pretty much everywhere. Punz didn't comment on how it took him a bit longer to take the thing and leave his house than it should've.

„So plan is to hang this stuff around L'Manberg, Party island and Party park?“ Punz asked, leaning over Fundy's shoulder, doing his best to hide his smile when he feels the soft tail sway and wrap around his leg before it jerks away. 

Nodding, the fox gives him a bunch of mistletoe and goes to hang some up himself. Punz pretends he doesn't notice how his tail brushes along his leg.  
„Don't fall while I'm not close enough to catch you.“ Is the last thing the blond says before he turns around and goes to put mistletoe on the Party island.  
He pointedly ignores  
_Did he really just say that, holy shit, what the fuck is he doing-_

„The only place that remains unmistletoed is Party park now.“  
Fundy says, eyeing the colorful place with the green plant in his hands.  
„There is one simple mission then.“  
Punz smirked, relishing in the toothy grin he received.  
_Oh he's so fucked isn't he_

„Okay, so we put it in the tunnel the llamas go through because it would be funny. Imagine just calmly being on a llama roller coaster and then you get smacked in the face by a mistletoe.“  
Fundy's excited, tail wagging as he basically bounces on the spot.  
Punz smiles, laughter rumbling in his chest.  
„You watch out for the llamas-“  
„They haven't moved for the whole day.“  
„So make sure it stays that way!“

And Punz does, he stands there, watching the animals as they stare him dead in the eye.  
They seem to mock him and he agrees.  
Maybe he should do something about that.  
„The only place that is currently left untouched is the kissing booth.“  
Fundy turns on his heel, going to the small pink building, Punz following him quietly. 

„We should be done after this one.“  
Fundy grins, reaching up to the ceiling to place the mistletoe right in the middle. The blond softly leaned the trident on the wall, walking up behind the fox hybrid.  
_He can do this, he can- holy shit this was a horrible idea, what the fuck was he thinking-_

Brown meets blue.  
_It's too late to back out now, you fucking idiot._  
Fundy stammers, ears drawing back as his face flushes a dark red. Punz doesn't think he's ever gonna get enough of that look.  
„Didn't notice you there.“ The fox hybrid mumbles, glancing above them, well aware of the mistletoe he just placed there before they lock eyes.  
Fundy lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding, subconsciously stepping closer, tail swaying softly behind him.

„Y'know, this reminds me of a dream I had a while ago.“ Fundy's voice is barely a whisper, a soft yet cracked noise filling the room.  
„Yea?“ Punz feels like he's going to burst, slowly leaning in as his brain screams _dream? what dream? did he dream about kissing-_

Their noses are touching.

The fox hybrid hums softly but he doesn't think anyone hears, Punz's lips swallowing the sound whole.  
_His lips are soft_ , is the first thing the blond notices.  
It's over before he can notice anything else.

They don't pull away fully, breath mixing from how close they still are.  
Fundy's eyes are half-lidded, chest heaving as if he just ran a marathon, a bright red blush that rivaled his usual red hair spread on his cheeks.  
And Punz wanted  
_God_ , did Punz want.

Fundy licks his lips, the movement catching Punz's eyes immediately, as he feels the tongue brush against his lips slightly and he doesn't have the time to melt from the contact before the touch is gone completely.

Without thinking, his hand flies up, threading through the fluffy white hair on his nape as he pulls the fox hybrid closer, pressing their mouths together for a second time.

Fundy's hands are gripping his white hoodie as he parts his lips, sharp fangs grazing over Punz's bottom lip, airy chuckle leaving the hybrid's throat before he bites down.  
Licking the tiny wound, Fundy withdrew with a happy smile.  
„Your lips are super chapped.“ 

Punz barks out a laugh at that, moving the hand in Fundy's hair to scratch behind one of his ears, savoring the purr-like sound he receives.  
„Didn't seem like you mind.“  
Fundy hums, leaning into his hand, his tail making a faint sound as it wags.

„It's snowing again.“ The white-haired hybrid mumbles, looking behind Punz's shoulder. Small snowflakes were floating through the air, gently landing on the ground, the dark clouds looking like it's a start of a snowstorm.

„How 'bout we go to my place and have some hot chocolate, hm?“ Fundy grins, taking Punz's calloused hands into his own, interweaving their fingers as he drags him outside of the kissing booth.

And as they get inside Fundy's house, hair wet from the snowflakes that melted there on their way, they think they're gonna be perfectly okay.  
They do not think about all the complicated stuff that involves wars and blood, simply getting lost in their own little world as they settle on the couch, Punz's arm securely wrapped around Fundy, lips pressed into his soft white hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos and bookmarks appreciated! <3


End file.
